In various scenarios, a provider may offer services and/or the like within one or more geographic areas. The provider may wish to select one or more predefined geographical areas and/or define one or more geographical areas within which the provider offers services such that the geographic areas may be provided to potential customers. However, it may be difficult for a provider to easily and intuitively select and/or define such geographical areas using a user interface. Once the geographical areas have been selected and/or defined the geographical areas need to be efficiently and effectively communicated to potential customers in a user friendly manner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods, apparatuses, systems, computer program products, and/or the like that allows a user (e.g., a provider) to easily and intuitively define geographical areas and to efficiently and effectively present the geographical areas to users (e.g., customers and/or potential customers).
Additionally, platforms that allow providers to advertise their services to prospective customers may wish to find ways to increase the number of users (e.g., providers, customers, and/or potential customers) accessing the platform and/or harness user locations to provide incentives, awards, discounts, and/or the like. For example, providers may save on transportation costs and time if they can provide services to multiple customers in the same neighborhood and may wish to pass those savings on to customers to encourage existing customers to continue using the services provided by the provider and/or to encourage potential customers in the same neighborhood to become customers.
Thus, there are further needs in the art for methods, apparatuses, systems, computer program products, and/or the like for tracking referrals and/or providing incentives, awards, discounts, and/or the like to users based on services contracted, referrals, and/or the like.